


Healing Together

by Loki_Fics (Scarred_Neptinite)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-07-12 17:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15999845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarred_Neptinite/pseuds/Loki_Fics
Summary: anonymous asked:(Cute little gray face with the SFW request) Hmm... How about one where Reader-chan and Loki are both injured (mission backfires; some other type of incident/accident; what have you) and they kind of... take care of each other? Maybe one has a broken arm and the other’s leg is messed up or anything similar, so each makes up for the other’s injuries? Just lovey-dovey, fluffy, BS lol (After all, it doesn’t have to be sexual to be sexy, yeah?)





	Healing Together

You are running, trying to keep up with the others. One of the chitari you were fighting managed to twist your arm until it snapped. You were slowing, trying to dodge debris and fight with one arm. “(Y/n)!” You look ahead and see Loki staring behind you, wide eyed. You turn and see a massive object coming at you.

“Shit.” You try to dodge, but Loki was already there to cover you with his body. “Loki!” He yells as it pins his leg down. You hear a snapping noise and realize there’s no way the two of you will make it out alive. “Loki, why did you do that?” You cover up your fear with a chuckle.

“I was trying to protect you, just as I vowed.” He winces, trying to get out from under the debris.

“Well now we’re both going to die.” You feel the tears coming. “I’m sorry.”

“Darling, don’t cry over me.” Loki smirks. “There’s always a way.” You feel his arms around your waist as he whispers an ancient language under his breath. You find yourself suddenly on the ship with Loki above you. He collapses next to you.

“Shit, Loki!” You look around and the medical team is already there. They drag you both toward the medical equipment for treatment. You find Loki’s hand with your good arm. “Loki, stay with me.” He smirks back at you.

“My love, don’t you know I’ve been through worse?” You swallow nervously as they start working on your arm. You cry out in pain as they put your arm back in it’s socket and start on the broken bones. Loki squeezes your hand as they work above him, but he tries not to make a sound. You stare into his eyes, trying to stay sane through all of this. “It’s…going to be alright.” You quickly pass out, still holding Loki’s hand.

You wake up in your bed, groggy. You notice your arm is in a cast and sling. “Great…” Loki is in a chair next to your bed. “Are you alright?” You feel his hand on your leg, a comforting feeling.

“Yes, darling, just going to be down for a week.” He smirks.

“I forgot about your quick healing.” You groan. Loki laughs.

“Let me bring you something.”

“No!” You sit up and grab his hand. “You have a broken leg, I should go and grab something for you!” Loki smirks and snaps his fingers. Before the two of you a tray of your favorite meal appears. “I-I forgot about your magic for a moment as well.”

Loki chuckles. “Sweet little one, I know you are not used to my magic every day.” You look down embarrassed. Loki lifts your chin to meet your eyes. “I’m only satisfied that you are safe now with me.” He kisses you softly, almost as if he is afraid to hurt you. “Can you read to me darling?”

“Yes.” You nod excitedly. Loki hands you a book and you take it with a smile. “Is this how we’ll spend most of our day?”

“Most likely.” Loki smirks before slowly moving next to you on the bed. You feel his arm around you as you both start eating before starting on one of Loki’s favorite books.

* * *


End file.
